Timeline
Timeline of Veep. Overview * Season 1: September 2013 - December 2013 * Season 2: November 2014 - April 2015 * Season 3: June 2015 - January 2016 * Season 4: February 2016 - November 2016 * Season 5: November 2016 - January 2017 * Season 6: January 2018 - January 2019 * Season 7: March 2019 - January 2021Not including flash forward to 2045. Prior to 2013 * May 24, 1956: Ben Cafferty is born. * January 12, 1965: 'Mike McLintock is born. * '''February 25, 1967 (allegedly): 'Selina Meyer is born. * '''August 1978: Gary Walsh is born. * June 12, 1982: 'Jonah Ryan is born. * '''Fall 1985: '''Selina attends Smith University. * '''Spring 1989: '''Selina graduates from Yale. * '''1994: 'Catherine Meyer is born. * '''November 3, 1998: '''Selina Meyer is elected to Congress. * '''November 7, 2000: 2000 presidential election. Selina wins re-election in her district, Tom James is elected to the Senate. * November 5, 2002: 'Selina is elected to the Senate. * '''2004: '''The first annual Discovery Weekend is held. * '''November 2, 2004: '2004 presidential election. * 'November 4, 2008: '2008 presidential election. Selina is re-elected to the Senate. * 'November 2, 2010: '''2010 midterm elections are held. Danny Chung is elected as governor of Minnesota. * '''January/February 2012: '''Selina comes in third place in Iowa and first place in New Hampshire. * '''March 2012: '''Selina suspends her primary campaign on Super Tuesday. * '''Summer 2012: '''Selina becomes Stuart Hughes' running mate. They are nominated at the 2012 Democratic National Convention in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. * '''November 6, 2012: '2012 presidential election is held. The Hughes/Meyer ticket emerge victorious. 2013 * '''January 20, 2013: Stuart Hughes and Selina Meyer are sworn in as President and Vice President. * January 21, 2013: '''Because Jan. 20th was a Sunday, the public inauguration of Selina Meyer and Stuart Hughes is held. * '''September 2013: '''The events of Frozen Yoghurt and Catherine take place. * '''October 2013: '''The events of Chung and Nicknames take place. * '''November 2013: '''The events of Baseball and Full Disclosure take place. * '''December 2013: '''The events of Tears take place. 2014 * '''November 4 - 5, 2014: '''The events of Midterms take place. ** '''November 4, 2014: 2014 midterm elections are held. * Shortly before Thanksgiving 2014: '''The events of Signals take place. * '''December 12, 2014: '''Richard partakes in his annual Gilbert and Sullivan society show (Kissing Your Sister). 2015 * '''January 2015: '''The events of Hostages, The Vic Allen Dinner, and Helsinki take place. * '''February 2015: '''The events of Andrew take place. * '''March 2015: '''The events of Shutdown and First Response take place. * '''April 2015: '''The events of Running and D.C. take place. * '''June 2015: '''The events of Some New Beginnings take place. * '''July 2015: The events of The Choice take place. * October 18, 2015: 'The events of Alicia take place. * '''October 27 - 28, 2015: '''The events of Clovis take place. * '''November 2015: '''The events of Fishing and Detroit take place. * '''December 2015: '''The events of Special Relationship and Debate take place. 2016 * '''January 22 - 23, 2016: '''The events of Crate take place. * '''January 23 - 27, 2016: '''The events of New Hampshire take place. ** '''January 24, 2016: '''President Hughes resigns. Selina is sworn in as the 45th President of the United States. * '''January 28, 2016: '''Selina takes her mother to tour the White House (Kissing Your Sister). * '''February 2016: '''The events of Joint Session take place. * '''February 25 - 26, 2016: '''The events of East Wing take place. * '''March 25 - 28, 2016: '''The events of Data take place. * '''May 2 - 3, 2016: '''The events of Tehran take place. * '''July 2016: '''The events of Convention take place. * '''July/August 2016: '''The events of Storms and Pancakes take place. * '''September/October 2016: '''The events of Mommy Meyer take place. * '''October 2016: '''The events of B/ill take place. * '''October/early November 2016: '''The events of Testimony take place. * '''November 8, 2016: '''The events of Election Night take place. ** '''November 8, 2016: '2016 presidential election is held. * 'November 9 - 10, 2016: '''The events of Morning After take place. * '''November 11 - 12, 2016: '''The events of Nev-AD-a take place. * '''November 14, 2016: '''Selina does an interview with Catherine for her documentary (Kissing Your Sister). * '''November 15 - 17, 2016: '''The events of The Eagle take place. * '''November 18 - 20, 2016: '''The events of Mother take place. * '''November 23 - 26, 2016: '''The events of Thanksgiving take place. * '''December 9 - 12, 2016: '''The events of C**Tgate take place. * '''December 14 - 15, 2016: '''The events of Congressional Ball take place. * '''December 19 - 21, 2016: '''The events of Camp David take place. * '''December 26, 2016: '''Selina films an interview for Catherine's documentary, consoles a heart broken Catherine (Kissing Your Sister). * '''December 28, 2016: '''Mike accidentally walks in on an interview with Selina and Mike's replacement (Kissing Your Sister). 2017 * '''January 2, 2017: '''Jonah is sworn in as Congressman (Kissing Your Sister). * '''January 3, 2017: '''The modern-day events of Kissing Your Sister take place. * '''January 4 - 20, 2017: '''The events of Inauguration take place. ** '''January 20, 2017: 'Laura Montez is sworn in as President. Selina Meyer's presidency ends. * 'February 2017: '''Ben goes to Disney World with his wife (Inauguration). * '''March/April 2017: '''Catherine and Marjorie visit Selina at "the Spa". (Groundbreaking) 2018 * '''January 3 - 8, 2018: '''The events of Omaha take place. * '''February 2018: '''The events of Library take place. * '''February/March 2018: '''The events of Georgia take place. * '''March 5 - 13, 2018: '''The events of Justice take place. * '''April 13 - 18, 2018: '''The events of Chicklet take place. * '''June 5 - 11, 2018: '''The events of Qatar take place. * '''July 8 - 13, 2018: '''The events of Blurb take place. * '''August 4 - 6, 2018: '''The events of Judge take place. * '''October 2018: '''The events of A Woman First take place. * '''November 6, 2018: '2018 midterm elections are held. 2019 * '''January 2019: '''The modern-day events of Groundbreaking take place. * '''March 2019: '''The events of Iowa take place. * '''April 2019: '''The events of Discovery Weekend take place. * '''May 16 - 19, 2019: '''The events of Pledge take place. 2020 * '''February 18 - 24, 2020: '''The events of South Carolina take place. * '''February 27 - March 2, 2020: '''The events of Super Tuesday take place. * '''April 14 - 16, 2020: '''The events of Oslo take place. ** '''April 15, 2020: '''Selina accepts her Nobel Prize in Oslo, Norway. * '''July 24 - 26, 2020: '''The modern-day events of Veep (episode) take place. * '''November 3, 2020: Selina Meyer defeats Laura Montez in the 2020 presidential election. 2021 * January 20, 2021: '''Selina Meyer's second term as President begins, Jonah Ryan's vice presidency begins. * '''January 21, 2021: '''The 2021 flash forward events of Veep (episode) take place. Between 2021 and 2044 * '''January 20, 2025: Selina Meyer's second term ends. * November 6, 2040: Richard Splett is elected president in the 2040 presidential election. * '''November 8, 2044: '''Richard Splett is re-elected in the 2044 presidential election. 2044/45 * '''late 2044/early 2045: '''Death and funeral of Selina Meyer. References Category:Timelines